Episode 8715 (24th August 2015)
Plot Max has wet the bed after having a bad dream about Callum. David thinks they should go to the police but Kylie won't add to her son's pressures. Carla looks over the Underworld accounts prior to Aidan seeing them and admits to Nick that they don't look good. Fiz has booked an appointment with Dr Gaddas for Hope. Jason still remains unconscious. Tony threatens revenge against the perpetrator. Sally restarts at Underworld and does her best to ingratiate herself with Aidan. Sean and Billy tell Kylie, David and Sarah that Jason might be brain damaged. It prompts Kylie to agree to take Max to the police. Andrea won't return Lloyd's texts or phone calls. Callum riles David until he tells him what Max witnessed and that the police are being told. A worried Aidan sees the state of the accounts. Callum threatens Bethany with the release of the phone footage unless she gives him an alibi but she calmly refuses. Eileen and Tony comfort each other as they break down over the hospital bed. As Carla shows Aidan round the factory, a man turns up to repossess her car. Callum drugs Sarah's drink in the Rovers. Aidan’s shocked to realise the extent of Carla’s financial problems and walks away from the investment. She refuses to go after him despite Nick's pleadings. Sarah starts to feel ill and Liz sends her through to the back. Dr Gaddas finds a lump in Hope's abdomen and books an ultrasound scan. Max tells the police what he saw and that he doesn't want Callum to be his dad any more. Sarah staggers home. Callum watches her go. Liz and Erica try to cheer Lloyd up. Gemma watches Bethany from Callum’s car as she walks towards No.8 where he is inside with an unconscious Sarah. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie *DS Davenport - Joanna Booth Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor, office and packing area *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and Dr Gaddas's room *Victoria Street *Street Cars *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Jason's room and corridor *Weatherfield Police Station - Children's interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: After looking at the Underworld accounts, Carla admits to Nick that she is in a financial mess; and Callum is riled when Bethany refuses to give him an alibi. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,629,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2015 episodes